Unexpected Changes of the Heart
by AngelEmCuti
Summary: -Rewritten- Earth and Vama are at war. Prince Syaoran is fed up with the war. To end it, he plans to overthrow his uncle and take his rightful place as king. It's up to Sakura and her friends to help him. Will her hate turn into love?
1. Prologue

**I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, Clamp does.**

**I've decided to edit this story. I'll admit it, it's a bit...odd, but so am I. Hopefuly you'll like this one better.**

**Prologue **

This is earth, it the year 3150. Most of our cities have been destroyed; the smell of ash, blood, and smoke fills the air. We are all afraid, always in hiding. What is the cause of this horrible nightmare we can't ever seem to wake up from? Well, you see, it all started sixteen years ago on March tenth, which was when the Vamainians invaded and attacked earth. The Vamainians descended from a large group of humans who left earth many centuries ago, in seek of a new home; they searched many galaxies before they entered the Sakitie galaxy and finally inhabited the Planet Vama. Earth and Vama had always been good allies up until that fateful day sixteen years ago. Sadly, we have been at war ever since. Our forces, known as the E.P.F (Earth protection forces) have been fighting off the Vamainians, doing their best to ensure safety for all of human kind.

My name is Kinomto Sakura; I'm eighteen years old, soon to be nineteen actually. I have mesmerizing jade-green eyes - that's what I've been told anyway - and straight, shoulder length auburn hair. I am an elite member of the E.P.F; I'm a well trained officer, who will do anything to complete a mission safely and efficiently. The reason why I joined the E.P.F was to get revenge on the Vamainians; you see, I was told by my elder brother that my parents were killed by the Vamainians when I was just two years old, leaving my older brother and I to take care of ourselves for seven years, up until my aunt found us, she took care of us from that point on. Now my goal is to make this barbaric war come to an end, to put a stop to the Vamainians blood-filled rain of terror. There are just too many innocent people dying out there, for me to just stand around doing nothing.

**Will Sakura's opinion of the Vamainians change after meeting a certain amber eyed prince? Could love possibily blossom from all sheer hatered? Only one way to find out!**

**Sorry it's so short, but it is the prologue after all.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 1

I** do not own Cardcaptor Sakura****, Clamp does, I'm just fan writing for fun**

**~Chapter 1~**

I was sitting on a couch at head quarters with my squad group; Squad twelve. My squad consists of Eriol; he's our squad leader, his girlfriend -she also happens to be my cousin- Tomoyo, Sora, Karin, and me. Eriol is twenty one years old. He has a strong, lean build with black hair that has dim lightning blue streaks fusing within the locks. He also wears round-framed glasses, which frame his deep blue eyes. As for Tomoyo, she's nineteen years old, with a small, delicate, yet curvy figure. Striking pale violet eyes and long raven-black tresses that curled up at mid back. Sora is twenty years old. He has a lean yet sturdy frame with thick wavy blond hair, along with light, playful brown eyes. Karin is twenty years old. She has a great figure and a perfect complexion as well. Her short pixie-styled hair was a light red hue. Her light blue eyes shine like crystals.

I sighed then looked around the room. I saw Eriol working on his ultra thin lab top. I looked behind me to see Sora playing some new video game of his. Karin is sitting next to me reading her new book. As for Tomoyo... I looked around but I couldn't find her 'hm where's Tomoyo?' I wondered. Then the doors burst open to reveal a squealing Tomoyo, running towards me with her micro video camera in hand "Sakura, you have to try on these new clothes I made for you! You'll look absolutely adorable!!!" She said enthusiastically. I swear I can see stars glistening in her eyes right now. I heaved a weary sigh 'she'll never change...' I thought before smiling at her. "Wow, thanks Tomoyo that was very kind of you." Tomoyo clasped her hands together and smiled "Anything for you Sakura!"

Then suddenly, an image of commander Kinomoto, other wise known as my older brother Touya appeared on the blank screen in front of us. "Squad twelve report to my office immediately." He said. With that, the screen instantly went blank. After a groan or two we got up and went to my brother's office. The second we walked into the room he bluntly stated "We've received a message from the Prince of Vama." My eyes widened.'What the hell is he sending us a message for?!' I thought furiously. Then my brother pressed a button on the remote and a hologram of the prince appeared, it said; "Hello, please do not be alarmed. I am not going to cause you any harm. I'm just asking for your help. My uncle King Jiro is a cruel and nefarious man. He is trying to gain control of the universe by taking over and destroying many planets. He's killing people for his own amusement. I have had enough of him making my people suffer, and I have had more than enough of this idiotic war. So I plan on rebelling against my uncle and take my rightful place as king. So, I ask of you to please help me rise up against my uncle. Once I become King I shall end this irrational war and sign a peace treaty with Earth and hope that someday, we may make amends and become allies once again." With that the message ended and the hologram disintegrated.

'At least one of them has a brain and a heart. He sounds like he wants to end this absurd war as much as I do...he's even willing to fight against his own uncle just so he can bring peace....perhaps not all Vamainians are cold heartless killers...?' I thought. Then my brother turned toward us "You're going to help him. Just be careful, it may be a trap. That's why I'm only sending one squad and not a whole unit. Anyway, just play along until your sure whether it's a trap or not." We all nodded as Eriol spoke up "We are not going to fly all the way to Vama are we? I mean if we do they'll think we're attacking them."

Touya shook his head "No, you're only flying outside of the Milky Way. There, you will meet up with Prince Li Syaoran and he will take you the rest of the way. He'll supply you with clothes and whatever else you'll need. He has also arranged a safe place for you to stay. Be sure to keep me updated. You'll be leaving in an hour; the ship is already prepared and ready for take off. Good luck to you all." We all nodded in understanding. My squad members left while I stayed behind a moment longer. My brother walked up to me and looked me in the eye while putting his hand on my shoulder "Be careful Sakura. Good luck and have a safe journey." I nodded and smiled "Thank you brother." With that I left.

After about three days of flying we reached our destination. Karin soon spotted the ship "Look there's his ship!" I looked out the window and saw a ship, massive and elegant. It had to be ten times the size of our pitiable vessel. We flew our ship inside of his. Once we made our way in side I saw a handsome young man, who looked no older than twenty; he had a well built body; tall, muscular, and broad-shoulders. He has short, unruly chestnut-brown locks with captivating amber eyes. I couldn't help but to think he looks attractive. If I didn't know any better, I'd believe that he was just an ordinary hot guy from earth!

He gave us a warm smile "Hello I'm Li Syaoran, Prince of Vama. You must be squad twelve; it's a pleasure to meet all of you. I'm very grateful that you all are here." Eriol took a step forward and held out his hand "It's nice to meet you as well. I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol, the squad's leader." Tomoyo bowed her head and smiled "Hello I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. It's nice to meet you." Sora smiled and waved his hand "Hi I'm Aikuro Sora!" Karin rolled her eyes at Sora before smiling at the prince "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Fugimo Karin." I put on a radiant smile and said "It's an honor to meet you your majesty. My name is Kinomoto Sakura." I decided that I'm going to push my hatred aside and to try to befriend the prince, considering that we are now allies who will have to work together. Syaoran smiled "Please call me Syaoran. Now come, I will show you to your rooms so that you may rest and change into some new Vamainian clothing. We all nodded once before following Prince Syaoran to our rooms.

**Well that's all for chapter 1. I'm sorry that it's so short. **

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**


End file.
